undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond The Dead/ Issue 7
Beer In A Apocalyptic World - Issue 7 of Beyond The Dead The whole group began walking toward the ginormous brown doors. Lionell entered first, followed by Paxton, and the rest of the group. Lionell: Look, I just wanted to thank you for giving us a great opportunity! By the way the name’s Lionell! Lionell then begun to point at the rest of the orders, giving them the signal to introduce themselves. Joey: It’s alright kiddo! I just hope all of this crazy nonsense ends before basketball season starts! Lionell smiled, but was thinking the complete opposite, of what Joey wants. Caroline: All of yawl must be hungry, I know eating chips and junk food isn’t the healthiest. Why don’t I make a home cook meal? Paxtan: Oh yes! Thank god, I was craving a home cook meal ever since this whole ruckus has started! Caroline grinned, and proceeded to walk toward the large kitchen. Joey: Alright now, follow me so I can show you where are of you will be staying. The group took Joey orders and begun walking up the long and high stairs. Joey: Well we only have eight guest rooms, so yawl guys can divide and whoever sits where, I’ll be down stairs if you need me. Walter: Well at least four of us are going to have to share a room, any takers? Lexi: Dessi and I can be in one room, since we are the only girls. Landan: Bradley and I can share a room as well. Walter: Well that was simple enough, start picking bedrooms ladies and gentleman. Later that evening Caroline begun walking door to door letting everyone know dinner is ready. The group came down one by one, and sat at the large table. They began getting varieties of foods. Mash potatoes, Macaroni, sweet baked bread, along with chicken carrots. They all sat down, and begun eating silently, besides Paxton who was chugging down food like a greedy pig. Joey: So Bradley! How have you been, since the last time I seen you and your family? Bradley: I guess alright. Joey: What about your parents? Bradley begun to stutter on multiple words. Bradley: Oh, they’re dead. Joey: Oh, I’m sorry Bradley and Landan for you’re loss, I didn’t know. Landan: Do you even know what’s been going on? There are monsters out there killing and feeding on are food. I’m sorry Joey, but this isn’t going to last until basketball season. Shoot, we haven’t even heard from the government, society isn’t even functioning properly. Joey: Look like I said I am sorry. It’s just sometimes is just better to look on the brighter sides of things. Titus: Sometimes there just isn’t a better side Dad. Caroline: Oh would all of you quit it! Let’s not talk about this, we all have had rough days, and I am trying to eat and then take a nice bath, and go to sleep! Joey: Of course love. Paxtan: Well I think I’m going to go hit the deck on a few drinks, anyone care to join me? Walter: I’ll be there once I am finish Joe: I’m in once I’m finish. Joey: Yeah, just give me a second Ajay: Shit, I don’t never really drink, but I think one will be good right now. Dee: Ha Ha! I feel you, let’s go! Titus: I’m going to help Mom with dishes. Paxton: Lionell? Landan? Bradley? Lionell: Nah, been a busy day, really need some sleep. Landan: Yeah same here, my back been aching! Bradley: Nah, not a fan of drinking. Paxtan: Alright shoot yourself then, we’re enjoying some guy time. Lionell began walking up the stairs, followed by Dessi and Lexi who looked like they had the same idea of going to sleep as well. Outside on the deck. Joe: You got a nice place here, how long you think those gates will last against them biters? Joey: Nothing is getting past there, I guarantee you that. Paxtan: I love this place already, feels like paradise. Dee: For real, I haven’t felt this wonderful since last spring break! Joey: Well this will be where you’re staying for now; we could use some extra hands around here. Ajay: What do you mean? Joey: Well keeping these fences safe and sound, and we been getting low on food. So is anyone interested in heading out for all of us, and getting some goodies? Walter: I’ll go, Paxtan and Ajay you’re both going with me tomorrow. Paxtan: Why us? Walter: Well I’m going to need some good hands, and a good shot. The rest of yawl can stay and secure the place while we are gone. With that being said, I’m heading up; I suggest all of you do the same, busy day tomorrow. Everyone followed Walter orders and went individually to there rooms. Last Issue: Issue 6 Next Issue: Issue 8 Category:Beyond The Dead Issues Category:Issues